


My Best Friend

by PewDiePie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Baka, Best Friends, Birthday Sex, Birthdays, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Living Together, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oneshot, Tsundere Sasuke??, You Have Been Warned, break ups, somewhat graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke - best friends living happily with their wives and children.Okay, maybe they weren't so happy.After Sasuke and Sakura's breakup, comes the downfall of Naruto and Hinata's relationship. Now, Naruto and Sasuke are single, living together and somewhat struggling to take care of their children on their own, though the day Sasuke gets a promotion at his job and Naruto decides they celebrate really changes everything for the two.Perhaps falling for your best friend isn't so bad.[oneshot; NaruSasu, a bit of SasuSaku and NaruHina; some LeeSaku, and Sai/Karin]





	

It was a warm spring evening. The cherry blossom trees were swaying in the gentle breeze and the sun was sinking somewhere far off into the horizon. Birds chirped in the distance, and laughs and playful screams could be heard all around – the two children were chasing each other throughout the yard, or doing whatever they were doing.

A blond man sat beneath one of the trees, grinning like he always did. Beside him, was the man he'd known most of his life; his best friend and childhood rival.  
Sitting on a chair not too far off, was the blond's wife, holding their two month old baby girl, and the blond's four year old son was one of the two children that was off playing. The blond's friends were all scattered around, talking, cooking, eating or drinking, and just enjoying themselves.

The blond was known as Naruto. Twenty seven years old with a wife and two kids, much like his best friend, Sasuke. The dark haired man was also twenty seven, married and had a daughter.

Sasuke smiled as he watched his daughter play with his friend's son. The two reminded him of when he and Naruto were younger.

Sasuke's wife, Sakura, ambled over towards her husband and friend, a bright smile on her face. She held an instant camera in her hands as she crouched, aiming the lens at the two beneath the tree.

"Smile!" She exclaimed, snapping a picture quickly. A polaroid photo shot out, and Sakura grabbed a hold of it, shaking it quickly before taking a marker and writing something below the actual photograph.

She held the picture between her thumb and index finger, holding it out to show the two men in front of her.

"Best Friends" was what was written there, accompanied by the date and a little heart Sakura had put there.

"You keep this one, Naruto," the pink haired girl said, smiling softly as she handed him the picture, which he took with a "thank you". Sakura nodded and then leaned forward to kiss her husband's cheek before getting up and wandering off.

"It's a nice picture of us, don't you think, Sasuke?" Naruto murmured, smiling at the photo. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, taking the photo and staring at it. "It's nice." He then handed the photo back.

Naruto tucked it away before looking around with a smile.

"It's nice," Naruto repeated, but referring to his surroundings. Sasuke looked at him. "Today is just a nice day. I haven't gotten together with all of my friends in a while."

Naruto watched as his wife's cousin, Neji came over to where Hinata was sitting to look at the baby, and then Hinata was passing the baby to her cousin carefully. This was the first that Neji had ever held her, being too uneasy before.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I understand what you're talking about," he said. "We haven't all gotten together like this since your birthday, I think."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Naruto agreed, crossing his arms. "Wow, so that means it's only been six months? It feels longer than that."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but watched as his daughter walked over and planted herself in his lap.

"Hi, daddy," Sarada said softly, tilting her head back to look up at her father. He smiled down at her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Hi, sweetheart…" He murmured, kissing her forehead. She smiled and moved into a different position to cuddle up to him, closing her eyes.

Naruto chuckled, looking at Sasuke and his daughter. "She's as cute as ever," he commented, which made Sasuke smile again. "What are you going to do once she's a teenager and she's got boys after her?"

Sasuke frowned.

"No boy is getting anywhere near my daughter," he said matter-of-factly, eyes narrowing as he stroked his now sleeping daughter's hair. "Especially if that boy is your son."

"What's wrong with my son?" Naruto asked, laughing softly.

Sasuke just looked at him, and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Alright, fair enough."

"Dobe."

—

It was eight o'clock and almost everyone had headed home. Sasuke, Sakura and Sarada were all sitting on Naruto's couch still, with Naruto and Hinata on the opposite couch, their children already in bed.

They were all talking about memories of theirs. Halfway through, Sakura and Hinata went into the kitchen for a bit.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Sasuke mumbled after his and Naruto's wives had been gone for a while, glancing back into the kitchen briefly.

"Who knows, they're probably going on about girl stuff," Naruto said, shrugging.

As soon as the girls came out of the kitchen, which was a few minutes later, Sakura huffed, looking a bit upset. "Sasuke, I think it's time we get back home," she snapped, picking their daughter up and walking over to the door. "It's getting late, after all."

Sasuke was a bit taken aback at the sharpness in her voice. "You're right," he then murmured, standing. Sakura quickly went outside without saying goodbye or anything, closing the door behind her a bit roughly. Hinata looked down at the floor, looking and feeling anxious.

Naruto grasped Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him into a hug as he said goodbye. Sasuke left right after that, since Hinata didn't bother to say anything to him.

"That was weird," Naruto stated, referring to Sakura's behavior. He glanced at Hinata, noticing his wife's uneasiness.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" He asked her gently, touching her shoulder.

Hinata shook her head, smiling immediately. "Nothing's wrong," she insisted, kissing the blond. "Let's just head to bed. I'm tired."

Naruto nodded and watched as she got up and went up the stairs. He followed her, not really believing what she'd said about nothing being wrong, but he didn't press it.

—

At eleven thirty, Naruto's phone started ringing, dragging him out of sleep. He answered it, putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Naruto… can I come stay on your couch for the night?"

Naruto sat up a bit. "Sasuke?" He whispered, turning on the lamp. "Yeah, you can stay on my couch, but what's going on?"

"Thanks, I'm already on my way… and I'll explain when I get there," Sasuke replied.

"Alright," Naruto said, yawning and stretching. "See you in a bit."

Hinata stirred a bit, her eyes fluttering open. "Naruto?" She murmured, lifting her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, smiling a bit even though he was worried. "Go back to sleep." Hinata nodded and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep again. Naruto got up and went downstairs, getting something to drink and setting up the couch as he waited for Sasuke to show up.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. Naruto opened the door and let Sasuke in.

"So," Naruto began once Sasuke was sitting on the couch across from him. "Tell me – what's going on?"

Sasuke let out a sigh, staring at the ground. "Sakura's been cheating on me."

Naruto's lips parted and his eyes were wide. "What? Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, and with Lee. It's been going on for six months. Now that I think about it, I was wondering why the two of them – but especially Lee – always kept looking at me like they were feeling guilty all the time."

Naruto bit his lip, shaking his head. "Damn…" He muttered, eyebrows furrowed. He then looked up at Sasuke, gaze softening. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit pissed, but not all that much. I guess I kind of expected this sort of thing to happen."

"What? Why do you say that?"

Sasuke half shrugged. "To tell the truth, I've fallen out of love with Sakura. I've only been staying with her for Sarada's sake. I'm assuming she'd started cheating on me around the time when she stopped complaining about the fact that we hadn't had sex in a long time, but I had no actual proof, even though I had a bit of suspicion."

"Wow… geez, Sasuke, I'm sorry."

Sasuke shrugged again. "It's whatever, I guess."

Naruto frowned, about to get up when Sasuke spoke again.

"She said she told Hinata a while ago. Did Hinata ever mention any of it to you?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "No… she didn't…"

"Ah," Sasuke said softly, nodding. "Alright then. Anyway, do you think it'd be okay if I stayed here until I can get enough money to get my own place?"

—

//Two months later//

Naruto and Hinata were having another argument (they were arguing a lot recently), and Sasuke just sat in the guest room he and Sarada (whom he got custody of after he divorced Sakura) had been using since Naruto cleaned it up for them. He sat in the rocking chair, holding his sleeping daughter as he half listened to the argument.

"Do you even love me anymore, Naruto?!"

"Of course I do, but it's just–!"

"…Tell me the truth."

"…"

"…"

"Hinata, I…"

"Do you love me, Naruto…?"

Sasuke heard the sadness in her voice, and the sadness in Naruto's when he said, "No…"

Hinata clicked her tongue. "…I see."

"Well, I mean… I love you, I care about you… but I'm just… I'm no longer in love with you…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Hinata…"

"I'm leaving," she whispered, sniffling. "We can discuss how we're going to handle the children and everything tomorrow, but for tonight, at least, I'm taking Himawari. I'm still breastfeeding, so I absolutely have to. I'll leave Boruto with you."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked softly.

"Probably to Neji's…"

"Oh…"

And that was all they'd said. Hinata packed some things for her and Himawari and they left. Sasuke had set Sarada down on the bed and walked out, going down the hall and stopping in front of Naruto's bedroom door, which was open.

"She left," is all Naruto could say.

Sasuke nodded, walking in slowly. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat beside his blond friend.

"Like the biggest jerk in the world," Naruto replied, head bowed and eyes downcast.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a sideways hug, letting the blond lean on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Naruto shrugged, wiping the tears from his eyes. "First you, now me. We can't keep women in our lives, apparently."

"Well, except for our daughters."

"Yeah, true… I guess…"

Sasuke smiled, rubbing Naruto's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"So… your birthday is coming up soon…" Naruto said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, in a bit less than a month."

"We should go out and do something special, yeah?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal, baka. I'm just turning twenty eight."

Naruto chuckled, sniffling a bit. "But it's a big deal to me. Maybe I'll throw a party, or something…"

"I don't need a birthday party, but thank you anyway."

"Then, I dunno, maybe we can get Temari and Shikamaru to babysit for us or something and we'll go out?"

"It's an idea," Sasuke said, shrugging again, but smiling.

"Alright, I'll take it."

—

Sasuke's birthday rolled around quicker than they thought it would. Hinata and Naruto had worked out their children situation – Naruto kept Boruto until the weekends, and Hinata kept Himawari until the weekends (they planned on changing this once Himawari was a bit older).

Naruto moved on from Hinata pretty quickly, but Sasuke was the same with Sakura. It was easy, since they didn't really love them anymore, but at the same time, it still hurt a bit, because they'd loved them once and had even children with them.

Sasuke and Sakura and Lee were on okay terms. They got along fine (although, it was rather awkward for them to be around each other), despite what'd happened. Naruto, however, was still upset with Sakura for what she did to Sasuke, so he didn't really talk to her much when they were around each other.

But anyway, they'd gotten their friends, Sai and Karin to babysit instead of Shikamaru and Temari (Naruto wasn't too thrilled about it, though, since Sai and Karin were both a bit strange, but he didn't say anything about it), since they had plans, and so Naruto took Sasuke out the bar. They had a few drinks and then left, only slightly buzzed. Then they went for a walk, something Sasuke enjoyed doing.

Soon, it began to get pretty late. The two walked through the dimly lit park aimlessly, the stars twinkling and the moon shining above them. They then found a bench and sat down.

"Tonight's been really nice so far," Sasuke commented, smiling a little.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, smiling a bit as well. "Good. I'm glad. Happy birthday, Sasuke."

"Thanks," the older man said softly, and then Naruto looked over at him, and their gazes met. After a few moments, Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"Oh," Naruto uttered suddenly, catching Sasuke's attention. "I bought you a present, but I left it at the house."

"You didn't have to get–"

"I wanted to," Naruto interrupted, grinning.

"Baka," Sasuke murmured, shaking his head, but he was smiling. Naruto chuckled, throwing his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him close.

"I think we should get back," Sasuke said after awhile. "It's almost eight and I'm hungry."

"Wanna go grab something to eat at the cafe by the house?" Naruto asked, standing up.

Sasuke considered it for a bit, and then shrugged. "What the hell. Let's go."

Naruto grinned again, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and then taking off, more or less dragging Sasuke behind him.

When they reached the cafe, they took a booth near a window. A waitress came over and took their order, flirting with the two of them a bit, but stopped when she realized they didn't seem interested. Shortly after, she brought them their order.

"You are a lovely couple, by the way," she told them, smiling a bit. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, confused.

"Wait, we're not a couple," Sasuke said, eyebrows furrowed, a blush dusting his face.

"Yeah, I just brought him here because it's his birthday," Naruto chimed in, shrugging.

The girl blushed, embarrassed. "Oh my, please forgive me. I just thought… because you looked so cute together… Oh, I'm so sorry."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Don't worry about it. Besides, if I swung that way, I'd probably date him."

Sasuke blushed furiously, glaring sharp daggers at the blond that was embarrassing the hell out of him. The girl bit her lip, just nodding, very uncomfortable at this point.

"Um… I'll be right back," she said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Sasuke leaned over the table, smacking Naruto's head.

"Ow!" The blond exclaimed – which caused many people to look in their direction – rubbing the spot that Sasuke had hit. "What the hell–?"

"You baka!" Sasuke whisper-yelled. "Don't you know when to shut up?!"

"What?!" Naruto whispered back dumbly.

Sasuke sighed out, shaking his head. "You're so clueless sometimes."

"What did I do?" Naruto asked, very confused at this point.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and just then, the waitress, Tenten, came back with a cupcake that had a lit candle on top of it.

"Happy birthday," she said, smiling a bit, handing the cupcake to Sasuke, who took it gingerly. "It's on the house." He stared at it thoughtfully, blinking.

"Go on," Naruto pressed, grinning the way he usually did. "Make a wish."

Sasuke wondered what to wish for. He glanced at Tenten, who was smiling still, and then he glanced at Naruto, who was still grinning at him eagerly. Sasuke felt his face heat up for a moment as a thought of what to wish for crossed his mind, and he averted his gaze back to the cupcake.

"If you don't hurry, the wax will drip all over the frosting," Tenten uttered, giggling.

Sasuke felt silly as he made his wish. He wasn't even really all that serious about it – it was just something that came to mind. He didn't even really mean to actually make the wish, but he did, and he blew out the candle as he did so.

Naruto and Tenten both clapped, and then Tenten took the candle. "Again, happy birthday, and I hope you both enjoy your meals."

"Thank you," Sasuke replied, and then Tenten walked off. The two men began to eat their food, and when they were done, Sasuke picked up the cupcake and looked at Naruto.

"Want to split this with me? I'm not all that fond of sweet foods."

"Yeah, sure, alright."

Tenten came back to get the finished plates, smiling once again when she saw the two sharing the cupcake.

Before she walked away, she said, "I hope you two have a nice night. Come again anytime."

Naruto nodded, thanking her, and the two left, walking home since it really wasn't far. When they got in the door, they found Sai and Karin watching TV. Well, it was Sai uncomfortably trying to watch TV while Karin was just about leering at him.

Naruto's eyebrows rose at this, but he didn't comment on it. The TV was off and Sai and Karin were leaving, not forgetting to mention that both of the kids had been asleep for awhile.

Naruto and Sasuke both sat down on the couch in a comfortable silence for a bit.

"So, you enjoyed tonight, didn't you?" Naruto asked eagerly, staring at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and Naruto grinned. "That's great! I was hoping I'd give you the greatest birthday! It was the greatest, wasn't it?!"

Sasuke chuckled a bit. "Dobe, you're so… ah, I can't even think of a word."

Naruto's grin widened and he laughed. "You didn't deny it though, which means this must be the best birthday you've ever had, huh?"

Sasuke smiled. "You're incorrigible."

"You're probably right about that."

"I know I'm right. Anyway, what time is it? I'm getting a bit tired."

"It's like nine, I think, and you can't go to bed yet!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you have to open the present I got you! You have to!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Alright, alright."

Naruto jumped up, running upstairs to get the gift for Sasuke. Naruto was gone for a couple of minutes, and Sasuke was about to go looking for him when Naruto came back down the stairs, his hands behind his back.

"I, uh, here," Naruto murmured, holding the gift out with a blush on his cheeks. Sasuke took the gift gently, placing it in his lap. He carefully unwrapped the paper on the outside to find a plain white box. Sasuke opened the box to reveal a purple, blue and black knitted scarf. He looked up at Naruto, who smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, cheeks burning bright pink.

"I, um… I made it myself," Naruto said, smile faltering a bit, observing the way Sasuke looked back down to the material in the box in his lap, which caused his bangs to hide most of his face. "Uhm… I hope you like it."

A small smile appeared on Sasuke's pale lips. "I… I love it… Thank you… Naruto…"

A tear slid down Sasuke's cheek, but Naruto didn't notice.

Naruto grinned, but the look on his face became one of confusion and concern when he saw Sasuke's shoulders quivering.

"This… this is…" Sasuke began, voice quavering a bit. Naruto's lips parted; he was so confused. Was Sasuke upset?

"This is the best gift… I've ever received…" Sasuke finished softly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, head still down.

Naruto gasped a bit. "Sasuke… are you crying?" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head fiercely. "No… of course not, baka…" he countered defensively, sniffling afterwards.

"Is that really the best gift you've ever gotten?" Naruto asked, flabbergasted, sitting beside Sasuke, who nodded, his grip tightening on the box.

"Yes," Sasuke said, voice now steady. "Thank you for giving this to me, Naruto…"

Naruto hugged Sasuke sideways. "You're welcome, Sasuke. Happy birthday."

Sasuke unconsciously leaned into Naruto's side, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto felt his face heat up a bit, but he smiled.

—

//Almost two months later, early September//

Sasuke had just gotten promoted at his job. He was now making a pretty decent amount of money, and combined with what Naruto was making, they definitely weren't going to be struggling. Although, Sasuke was looking for a place for he and Sarada, so they wouldn't be too much trouble on Naruto and his children (but mostly Boruto, who Naruto was mainly taking care of until Himawari was a year old).

So, when Sasuke told Naruto about his promotion during lunch at noon, the blond rushed out and bought a celebratory bottle of wine for them to drink (since Boruto was currently at Hinata and Neji's and Sarada was with her mother as well, because it was Friday), and then rushed back home to get it chilled before Sasuke got there, keeping it a surprise.

Once he heard Sasuke pull into the driveway around 5:15, he got down two glasses and got the wine out and finished putting dinner together. And then Sasuke was coming inside, setting his keys down on the coffee table.

"Hey, I'm back," Sasuke called out, stretching and then taking off his shoes. "Did Sakura come by and pick up Sarada?"

"Yeah," Naruto said from the kitchen. "She got her a long while ago, probably around eleven this morning."

"Oh, I see," Sasuke nodded with a yawn, moving over to the couch to sit down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making dinner," Naruto replied, and Sasuke could hear the clatter of glass plates. "Well, I mean, it's done. I'm just setting the table."

Sasuke nodded even though he knew that Naruto couldn't see him.

Naruto poured the wine and set the glasses on the table, and then set the plates down also. He then called Sasuke into the dining room.

Sasuke walked in to find one of his favorite dishes on two plates along with some wine. "What's all this?" He asked softly, surprised.

"Congratulations on your promotion!" Naruto said excitedly, grinning massively. "I made your favorite – white rice and stewed tomatoes, and I bought some wine to celebrate."

"You didn't have to do all this for me," Sasuke told the blond, who was pushing him to and into his seat. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Naruto said, sitting himself down as well. "I hope you like it," he added in a murmur, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke smiled and took a bite. The rice was perfect and so were the tomatoes. It was great, and Sasuke told Naruto so.

As they ate, they talked a bit.

"So, I'm thinking about finding a place soon, so Sarada and I won't be a bother anymore."

Naruto looked up at this, surprised. "You're definitely not a bother, and besides, Boruto and I enjoy having you two around. You don't have to leave."

"You want me to stay?"

"Yeah. I do. It'd be weird if you weren't living here anymore, honestly, especially since it'd be just Boruto and I, and occasionally Himawari."

"I suppose you're right. Alright. I'll stay."

Naruto smiled fondly.

After they ate, they moved to the living room, drinking some more of the wine. Naruto turned on some music and the two just talked for a while, getting tipsy. Suddenly, Naruto stood and held out his hand. Sasuke stared at him confusedly.

"Dance with me," Naruto said, beaming. Sasuke snorted at this, smirking lightly but shaking his head.

"No thanks, dobe," he murmured, eyes closing as he sipped his drink.

"Aw, come on, please?" Naruto whined, pouting.

"No," Sasuke replied sternly.

"Pretty please?" Naruto nearly begged, giving Sasuke the puppy-dog eyes. Sasuke took one look at him and sighed.

"Fine, whatever," he grumbled lightheartedly, setting his glass down before taking Naruto's hand. He was lifted onto his feet almost immediately.

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's waist, and held Sasuke's other hand, sillily dancing with him ballroom-style. Sasuke laughed at this and used the hand that was resting on Naruto's shoulder to smack him upside the head.

"Knock it off, baka," Sasuke said, chuckling. Naruto stuck his tongue out but started slow dancing with him normally. Eventually, Sasuke had his arms underneath Naruto's, with his hands on Naruto's shoulders and upper back, and his face in the blond's neck, while Naruto had his arms around Sasuke's and his hands on Sasuke's middle and upper back, their bodies pressed together. They were locked in an embrace.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's soft heartbeat against his own chest, and he held Sasuke a bit tighter. He hadn't been close to someone like this since before Hinata left.

Sasuke instantly tightened his hold on the blond as well, gripping the fabric of the back of Naruto's shirt. The same went for him; he hadn't held someone like this since he was with Sakura.

Naruto's grip loosened and Sasuke took that as a sign to step away a little. He loosened his grip and began to pull away, but he caught Naruto's gentle gaze and stopped. Naruto's hand slowly came up to cup Sasuke's cheek, caressing him. Sasuke closed his eyes, leaning into the touch unmindfully.

Slowly, Naruto eased forward, pressing their lips together. Sasuke's eyes shot open in surprise, before they fluttered closed again, and he kissed back lightly, uncaring about the fact that this was his best friend and they were both of the same sex.

Sasuke fisted the front of Naruto's shirt in both hands, pulling the blond closer, deepening the kiss a bit.

When the two broke apart for air, a blush had risen on Sasuke's cheeks this time. The raven exhaled, trying to make sense of things. Naruto noticed this, and leaned in close.

"Don't think about it so much and just kiss me," he whispered, pressing his lips to Sasuke's once more. Sasuke snaked a hand up to grab the back of Naruto's neck, forcing him closer.

Naruto kept kissing Sasuke as he reached for the remote to shut the music off. As he broke away to look for it, Sasuke slowly planted feather light kisses on his neck. Naruto successfully grabbed the remote and shut the music off, turning his attention back to Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him upstairs to his bedroom silently. He gently laid Sasuke down on the bed, kissing him once again.

"Just tell me when to stop," Naruto murmured in between kisses before he moved down. He lifted Sasuke's shirt, revealing a pale stomach, and then he looked up at Sasuke, who was staring back at him. He winked, descending down to kiss Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke threw his head back. "N- Naruto…"

The aforementioned blond grinned mischievously, sucking on a spot next to Sasuke's navel. The pale man mewled as he felt the blond's hand on his thigh and lips and tongue on his stomach.

Naruto moved up, pressing his lips to Sasuke's again before quickly moving to Sasuke's neck and throat. The raven moaned softly; neck kisses were his favorite. He loved being kissed on the neck, collarbone, or shoulders.

"Yeah," he whispered breathlessly, and Naruto felt the vibrations from Sasuke's throat on his lips. "Just like that."

"Mm," Naruto hummed, attacking Sasuke's neck with kisses. Sasuke gripped the sheets beneath him with one hand and gripped Naruto's hair with the other, loving the sensations Naruto was giving him.

"S- Stop," Sasuke murmured after a moment, and Naruto pulled away. Sasuke quickly rolled them over and began to unbutton Naruto's shirt. Once it was completely unbuttoned, Sasuke began to kiss the blond's chest.

Naruto giggled and Sasuke looked up at him. "Your hair tickled my chest." Sasuke shook his head at this and continued on with what he was doing, mumbling a "Baka".

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly, and then Sasuke was looking at him again. "Do you want to go all the way, or…?"

Sasuke sat up at this, straddling the blond's lap. "Well, uh, I don't know…"

"We don't have to," Naruto said quickly, smiling reassuringly. "It's okay."

"It's just… well, I've never done… anal sex… at all… especially not with another guy before… In complete honesty, I haven't even had sex with Sakura more than maybe three or four times in the past five years we'd been together."

"Whoa, really? Why not?"

"Well, at first, it was because she was pregnant with Sarada, and then after Sarada was born, we were tired all the time, so we never were really up to it, and then… pretty much, I fell out of love with her after that. I just stayed with her because of Sarada."

"I see. Um, well, I have done it with a guy once. I never told you about it, but it was when I was seventeen."

Sasuke was a little surprised. "Really? With who?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Naruto blushed a bit. "Gaara."

"Gaara? Is that so? Hn, that's interesting. I never knew."

"Yeah, anyway… I bottomed. It hurt a bit at first – nothing too bad really – but it started to feel really, really good after."

"How come you never told me?" Sasuke asked softly, tilting his head a bit, curious.

"I was too embarrassed to, and it just never came up," Naruto admitted, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "So, um, anyway… What do you say? Want to give it a try?"

"You really want us to have sex?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, if you want to. The kids aren't here, so it should be okay…"

Sasuke bit his lip in thought. "Well, then if we actually were to have sex with each other… who'd top?"

"I, uh, I thought I would, because I know how you're supposed to be prepared and stuff."

"Prepared?" Sasuke questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"So it doesn't hurt as much," Naruto quickly explained.

"Oh."

"It won't hurt that bad, but it will hurt a little, but like I said, it'll feel really good after. As long as we have some kind of vaseline or another type of lubricant, it'll go smoothly. And you can always stop me if you can't take it."

"I'll be able to take it fine, baka."

"Well, I'm just saying. Anyway, lubricant? What've we got?"

"Hinata kept vaseline in the bathroom, don't you remember?"

"Alright, I'll go get it, yeah? You just make yourself comfortable."

Sasuke climbed off of Naruto and the blond got up, making his way to the bathroom. Sasuke lay back, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't completely sure if he wanted to do this. He was okay with some pain, but…

He sighed out, trying not to appear nervous or afraid or anything like that. He was nervous, but not afraid.

When Naruto hadn't come back for a while, Sasuke sat up and then stood, making his way out of the room. He quietly walked downstairs to hear Naruto talking frantically on the phone.

"What the hell even happened?!" Naruto asked, gripping at his hair. There was a pause, before Naruto covered his mouth as he gasped. "Oh god, please tell me that Boruto and Himawari–"

Sasuke observed as Naruto pressed his forehead against the wall. "Oh god… Thank god, I don't know what I would've done if…" Naruto let out a sigh. "Is she okay though?" Another pause. "Do you want me to come and–?"

Sasuke wondered what was going on. Was someone hurt?

"Okay, tomorrow then? God, this is horrible…" And yet, another brief pause. "Alright. Thanks for calling me." And then Naruto was hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked softly, which startled the blond.

"That was Neji." Naruto let out a deep sigh. "Hinata got into a car accident, and Boruto was with her," he explained, and Sasuke's lips parted and eyes widened. "Boruto is okay – he got a couple of bruises, and that's about it – but Hinata had to be rushed to the emergency room. Neji said he'd still keep Boruto and Himawari with him the whole weekend if I wanted, but I don't know. I guess I'm going to the hospital to see if Hinata's alright tomorrow and then I'm going to talk to my son."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright," he murmured. "I just– I came down because you hadn't come back or anything, so…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Naruto said quietly. "But is it okay if we do it another time or something? I'm just not in the mood anymore."

"Understandable. I'm not really either anyway."

"Okay. I think I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Okay, me too. I'm tired." And then Naruto was walking up to his room, and Sasuke was going to his own.

—

Hinata died in the hospital three days later. Naruto had cried, but then again, so did almost everyone that knew her, even Boruto, who was still quite young and didn't really understand what was going on.

A month passed after this, and it was Naruto's birthday. Sasuke wanted to take Naruto out, so Sakura offered to watch the kids for the rest of the day and overnight, and so they both thanked her. Naruto and Sasuke had gone out to eat like they did on Sasuke's birthday.

Unfortunately though, Sasuke couldn't find a present that Naruto would like, so he had nothing to give him. He felt bad about this, so Sasuke took Naruto out to eat ramen for dinner. Sasuke supposed he'd just ask Naruto what he wanted later and he'd probably go and get it for him within the next couple of days or something.

"This tastes really good," Naruto said as he ate yet another bite of ramen. He was working on his second bowl already, but Sasuke didn't mind. He wasn't fond of ramen, so he ate before they left.

"Good, I want you to enjoy it," Sasuke responded, smiling lightly, satisfied. "Happy birthday, Naruto."

"Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto grinned before going back to his bowl. When he was done eating, they left, heading back home since they didn't know what else to do. Before they got there, Naruto suggested they go out and see a movie, so they went.

At the theater, Sasuke actually got some candy despite the fact he wasn't fond of sweets. Naruto got himself some popcorn, and then the two got something to drink before they went into the theater to watch the movie.

It was a movie about ninjas, which Naruto was really into. Sasuke was half paying attention and half falling asleep. He let his head rest on Naruto's shoulder, closing his eyes. He then felt Naruto's hand on his thigh, near his knee. It was rather comforting to him.

When the movie was over, they decided to go home for real this time. Once in the door, Sasuke remembered.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, Naruto, but I didn't get anything to give you yet, because I wasn't sure of what you were really wanting or needing, but maybe if you tell me, I can go get something tomorrow? So what do you want for your birthday?"

"You don't need to do that," Naruto told him, waving it off. "I've got everything I need."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "But you gave me something. It wouldn't be right if I didn't give you something back."

Naruto chuckled. "Really, Sasuke, it's fine. I don't need anything."

"Okay, but what do you want?"

"I don't know," Naruto responded with a shrug, grinning as he relaxed on the couch. It was true, he couldn't think about what he wanted right then, and so he didn't know. Though, it made him feel nice that Sasuke really cared – not that Naruto didn't know that or anything, but it was nice to be shown, especially without Sasuke realizing.

"There must be something I could give to you…" Sasuke sighed out, sitting beside the blond on the couch. He thought carefully for a moment about what Naruto could possibly want.

Naruto shrugged again. "You could give me yourself," he said nonchalantly, smirking a little, and then Sasuke just looked at him. Naruto grinned, chuckling.

"Myself?" Sasuke asked, a bit taken aback by that.

"Yeah, like your body and stuff."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, baka, but why?"

And again, Naruto shrugged. "I mean, why not? It sounded like a pretty good idea to me. And besides, we never got to finish what we started last time, if you remember. Damn, that was like a month ago…"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I remember, and we were close to drunk that night," he said, a bit of a blush on his cheeks. He then leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs and his hands holding his jaw as he looked at Naruto again. "But that's it then? You want sex as a birthday present?"

"Yeah, sounds great," Naruto replied with another chuckle, stretching. "Let's do it."

"You know, we're not even in an official relationship," Sasuke murmured, shaking his head. "But alright, I guess. We can do it… but you know, we have a lot to discuss after this." Naruto nodded and then stood, offering his hand to Sasuke, which the pale man took. He was lifted to his feet quickly and lead to Naruto's bedroom.

Once they were inside the room, the door was shut and the touch lamp was turned on and set to the dimmest setting. For a brief moment, they stood there awkwardly, not doing anything, until Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips once, lightly – a test kiss. He was trying to reacquaint himself with the feeling. He kissed Sasuke again, a bit harder this time, and Sasuke kissed him back, grasping his shoulders to pull him closer.

Naruto pressed Sasuke down without ever breaking their kiss. His hands went to the buttons on Sasuke's shirt, undoing each one slowly, carefully. Sasuke's bare chest was exposed to the cool air of the room, and the pale man shivered, goosebumps scattering across his body. Naruto pressed his warm lips to Sasuke's chest, which made the Uchiha shiver again.

Naruto descended down Sasuke's torso, leaving kisses behind as he went. When he reached the waistband of Sasuke's pants, he made his way back up again, sucking on some skin every now and then, leaving marks. He then reached Sasuke's neck, kissing and licking there.

Sasuke tilted his head to give Naruto better access to his pale neck, pushing the blond closer and making little noises. He felt Naruto smirk against his skin.

"Neck kisses turn you on, huh?" It wasn't really a question, and Naruto received a swat and a, "Baka, I didn't say stop," in return. Naruto grinned and kissed Sasuke's lips, enjoying how soft they were.

As much as he thought this would bother him – as much as he thought it should – being with Sasuke and all didn't trouble him. Not a bit. He felt completely comfortable kissing Sasuke like this, he felt comfortable about the fact he was about to have sex with Sasuke, too, even though they were supposed to only be best friends. It just… it felt right to him.

He felt like he found love again, where it wasn't supposed to be – right in front of him all along, in the form of his best friend.

Was he falling for him?

Naruto did love him.

Maybe it wasn't that kind of love, but he felt like it could be. Naruto really wasn't sure what he was feeling.

But he hoped Sasuke was feeling this way, too, as he slid his tongue passed the Uchiha's lips and into his mouth, tasting him. Naruto's hands pushed at Sasuke's shirt, and the raven sat up so Naruto could push the article of clothing off completely.

Sasuke's shirt was tossed onto the floor somewhere, forgotten. Naruto broke the kiss to get his own shirt off, throwing it across the room. He moved off of Sasuke, gesturing for the raven to lie against the pillows. Sasuke moved, doing so, and Naruto crawled between his legs to kiss his neck again, which made him shiver with delight.

Slowly, experimentally, the blond ground his hips down against Sasuke's groin, causing the both of them to let out soft little moans and other noises - Naruto, all the while kissing Sasuke's neck, shoulders and collarbone.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned out breathily against the pale man's skin, grinding his hips down once again.

Sasuke gasped out, and then Naruto pulled back to check Sasuke out, nodding appreciatively.

"Now that I've gotten the chance to look at you – to really look at you…" Naruto began, licking his lips a bit. "God, Sasuke, you're so sexy."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, shaking his head with a sigh. "So I've been told. I'll never understand, I guess."

Naruto chuckled and moved his hands to pop open the button on Sasuke's pants, undoing the zipper as well. "It's true."

Sasuke blushed, glaring at the blond. "Shut up…" He said softly, lifting his hips so Naruto could finish taking off his pants. Naruto grabbed the hem of the pants as well as the hem of Sasuke's boxers, yanking them both down, leaving Sasuke completely naked.

Naruto bit his lip at the sight. "Dammit," he swore under his breath.

"…Quit staring…" Sasuke murmured, fidgeting a bit under Naruto's lustful gaze. The blond quickly leaned down to capture Sasuke's lips with his own.

The kiss broke when Naruto moved way down to kiss Sasuke's hipbones and lower stomach, before he moved to Sasuke's thighs.

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped as Naruto sucked the inside of his thigh, before Naruto moved to suck on the tip of his arousal, which made him let out a moan he wished he could've held back as he threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair and tightened.

"N- Naruto… let me up…" He said breathlessly, trying not to moan again.

Naruto pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he sat up. Sasuke followed, quickly undoing the button and zipper on Naruto's pants. Sasuke helped him out of the pants and boxers he was wearing, which were thrown somewhere right after.

Sasuke pushed Naruto backwards until he was lying on the bed this time, planting kisses all over his tanned neck, chest and stomach. He also kissed Naruto's thighs, but didn't try to suck him off or anything – he had zero experience with that. Besides, Naruto was already going to get to be inside another part of him anyway.

When Sasuke pulled back, Naruto figured he was ready and sat up. "Are you ready?" Naruto asked, just in case.

Sasuke nodded, getting up to let Naruto up. "Of course, baka…" He said, though he was feeling a bit nervous.

"Get back on the bed," Naruto told him, and Sasuke did so.

"How do you want me?" Sasuke asked then, staring at Naruto, who bit his lip.

The blond shrugged. "Doesn't matter, whichever is more comfortable for you. Either on your back, on your hands and knees, whatever."

Sasuke blushed and looked off. "Which way will be easier on me? Since this is my first time receiving and all…"

Naruto shrugged once again. It's not like he was a total expert. Yeah, he did it like this with Gaara that one time, and he did it this way with Hinata a couple of times, but he didn't know everything.

"I don't know. I guess just get in whichever position you want and if you don't find it to be comfortable, then you can change it to the other or whatever you want to do."

Sasuke nodded, sighing and laying himself down on his back. Naruto scooted closer, making sure he had everything he needed.

"Spread your legs for me, yeah?"

"Right, sorry, forgot," Sasuke murmured, hesitantly spreading his legs. Naruto scooted between them, pushing them even farther apart. Sasuke frowned.

Naruto opened the small tub of vaseline, slicking his fingers up with the contents. He set the tub down on the nightstand, shifting a bit, before leaning down and kissing the Uchiha.

Sasuke felt Naruto's fingers prodding at his entrance before one slid inside, and Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. It didn't hurt, it just was different compared to what he was used to.

The kiss was broken a second later, and Naruto began slowly thrusting his finger in and out of Sasuke, loosening him up. After a couple of minutes, Naruto added another finger and began scissoring them. Sasuke scrunched up his face at this.

"You alright?" Naruto asked worriedly, stopping his movements. Sasuke nodded, lightly grabbing at the sheets beneath him, and so Naruto continued on.

When Naruto added a third finger, Sasuke gritted his teeth. It was hurting now, but not too badly. He could deal with it just a bit longer.

After a couple minutes of three fingers inside him, Sasuke grunted. "Baka, are you going to just finger me all night or–"

Sasuke stopped talking when Naruto removed his fingers, grabbing the tub of vaseline again. Sasuke didn't realize how used to being full he was until just then, as he found himself clenching around air.

He watched as Naruto slicked himself up with the lubricant and then set the tub on the nightstand once again. Naruto hoisted up Sasuke's legs for easier access before he started pushing himself inside of the raven.

Sasuke groaned a bit too loudly, closing his eyes tightly – this hurt worse than the fingers had. It felt as if his entire entrance was being torn in half and set on fire.

"Dammit, Naruto!" Sasuke growled through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the blond above him, who was now fully inside of him. "I don't care if it's your damn birthday, baka, I'll still kill you for this. You said it wouldn't hurt that bad!"

Naruto chuckled a bit, embarrassed, dropping Sasuke's leg to scratch the back of his head. "Heh, did I say that?" He asked, blushing. "Sorry. Remember, I've only received once! And it was a long time ago! I was just saying based on what I remembered. And you know, it'll feel good real soon! I'll make it up to you if it doesn't."

Sasuke's glare softened a little. "Fine. Just– just move."

Naruto nodded, pulling out slowly before pushing back in. Sasuke shivered, wrapping his legs around Naruto's ribs and locking his ankles together. Naruto pulled out again, just as slowly as before, and pushed back in.

Sasuke winced; it still hurt, but he was getting used to it, little by little.

Naruto kept slowly pulling out and thrusting back in as Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to kiss him. When the kiss was broken, Naruto gently kissed Sasuke's shoulder.

"Can I go faster?" Naruto asked quietly, not wanting to hurt Sasuke any more than necessary. The raven nodded, and Naruto pulled out quickly before just as quickly thrusting back in, repeating the motion several times.

"Can you get deeper?" Sasuke asked lowly, trying not to let out too many unwanted and embarrassing noises in the process.

Naruto nodded, pulling out completely. "What are you doing?" Sasuke then asked, watching the blond.

"If you turn over, it'll be easier for me to get deeper in," Naruto told him softly, smiling, though his eyes were full of passion. Sasuke bit his lip before turning himself over. Impatiently, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips and lined his arousal up with Sasuke's already raw entrance, plunging back into him.

Sasuke let out an involuntary moan against the pillow as Naruto pulled all the way out and thrust back in deeply, hitting a spot inside of Sasuke that made him moan again.

"Oh god, Naruto, right there– feels so good," Sasuke gasped out, and so Naruto kept hitting that spot, and Sasuke kept letting out little moans, gripping the pillow tightly as Naruto thoroughly screwed him, not letting up at all.

"Told you it'd get better," Naruto breathed out at some point, grinning. Sasuke nodded, agreeing with him.

Naruto continued his movements, although his thrusts became erratic as he got closer to his climax. He could tell Sasuke was close, too, since the raven was clenching around him involuntarily.

"Sasuke, I'm so close," Naruto murmured, holding Sasuke's hips tightly.

"Hn, me too."

Naruto gave a few more deep thrusts before he came, buried deep within the raven. "S- Sasuke," he moaned out, and then he was reaching for Sasuke's arousal, trying to give the Uchiha his own release.

Sasuke shuddered beneath the blond as he came, gripping the pillow tightly. "Naruto…" He sighed out, spent. Naruto pulled out of him and he winced, his entrance feeling sore already.

Naruto lay down beside Sasuke, trying to catch his breath. Sasuke rolled over so he wasn't on his stomach any longer, also trying to catch his breath.

"Happy birthday," Sasuke murmured suddenly, and Naruto looked over at him, grinning.

"Best present I've ever gotten, I think," the blond replied, grabbing Sasuke's hand, holding it. "Thanks for doing that with me."

Sasuke smiled, panting and nodding. "Mhm, you're welcome, baka."

Naruto turned onto his side, pulling the blankets up over them before he snuggled up next to Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and Naruto smiled up at him.

"I like to cuddle after sex," Naruto said with a shrug, and Sasuke shook his head, laughing softly.

"I believe it," Sasuke murmured, sighing out, content. "It sounds like something you'd like."

"You don't like to cuddle?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's not that I don't like it, I'm just not used to it."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke on the lips, cuddling up to him after. A few minutes of silence passed, and Sasuke spoke.

"So, what does this mean?" He asked, and Naruto looked at him, a bit confused. "We've gone and had sex, we live together, and it's no doubt that we're attracted to each other. So… what does this mean? Are we going to be in a relationship?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, but I like the sound of it," he responded, smiling. Sasuke looked at him then.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…Alright, so that's it? That's a bit disappointing."

Naruto shrugged again, and Sasuke sighed. The blond looked up at the raven then, kissing his best friend's cheek.

"You should be my boyfriend," Naruto said, grinning now. Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, baka. I'd love to."

"Best birthday ever," Naruto then sighed out contently, staring at the ceiling. Sasuke chuckled.

"That reminds me, you want to know what I wished for on my birthday?" The raven asked, and Naruto sat up, nodding eagerly.

"Yeah, tell me!"

Sasuke blushed. "I wasn't totally serious about it when I made the wish, but I wished that you would kiss me."

Naruto grinned, biting his lip a bit before he leaned down and kissed Sasuke for the thousandth time this night.

"I guess your wish came true," he breathed against Sasuke's lips.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

—

//Six months later//

Naruto sat next to Sasuke, watching their older children play with each other and with Sakura, Lee, Karin, Sai (who Karin was now dating), Itachi (Sasuke's older brother), Jiraiya (Naruto's pervy grandfather), Neji, and many others  – all who'd come to visit – while Himawari sat in Sasuke's lap, asleep. Naruto laughed softly as Sarada pulled Boruto's hair for messing up her tower of building blocks, and then Sakura scolded her, but Sarada just went over to Itachi and ignored her mother.

"Aren't they just so cute?" The blond man whispered, and Sasuke smiled, nodding. Nobody minded that they were in a relationship at all. They all congratulated them, in fact, and the two were so happy about it.

Then the two had (recently) gotten married, but that was to be expected.

Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "I love you," the blond said, and Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I love you, too," he replied, watching as Sakura took pictures of everyone, much like she did a year ago during that picnic that Naruto had. That had Sasuke remembering. "Hey, do you still have that photo that Sakura took of us?"

Naruto nodded, mumbling an, "Oh yeah," as he moved Sasuke's head and got up, going inside to get the polaroid. When he came back out and sat down again, he and Sasuke observed the photo.

"It's a good picture of us," Naruto commented, feeling Sasuke rest his head on the blond's shoulder again.

"Hn, 'Best Friends'," Sasuke read aloud, and Naruto chuckled.

"Well, you're still my best friend, but now you're also my husband, or whatever," the blond told him, smiling at the picture. Sasuke kissed Naruto's shoulder, also smiling at the picture. "I fell in love with my best friend."

Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke's head. "Yeah, and I'm glad," Sasuke murmured, closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and smiling. "Because I fell in love with mine."

—

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this was inspired by a fic I read a long time ago (well, way over a year ago, back in the middle or end of 2015) though the pairing was different. I'm kind of happy with this. Though I've been meaning to post this for some time now as an apology for not updating light and dark or bonds or unchangeable, and all of my other stories as well.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you like this. It's almost 9K words, which is the most I've written ever. I used to write about 6K - 7K on average per chapter on another account, but I quit doing that. I'm lucky if i get 1000 words written anymore honestly.
> 
> But yeah, anyway, sorry for the long author's note - didn't intend for that, oops.
> 
> Btw, apparently in some states (I think mine is included), oral and anal sex are both illegal. I think someone said it had to do with sodomy and religion or something. Oh well I guess. I also heard that like if you're not careful, doing anal could kill the person receiving if you like tear something important in there, idk so yeah... anyway.
> 
> On that note, I'll catch you later aha ♡


End file.
